La Quatrième Maraudeuse
by lily-353
Summary: Cela est ma première fic alors j'aimerais avoir des reviews SVP!!! bon le resumer la: C'est lhistoire de Lily Evans et James potter qui se rencontre en 5ieme a poudlard et il arrive plein de chose...liser le svp!!!!!
1. chapitre 1 à 5

LA QUATRIEME MARAUDEUSE  
  
  
  
Chapitre 1: Le chemain de traverse  
  
Bip! Bip! Bip!  
  
Une main vint frapper le reveil qui avait reveiller la jeune fille Lily Evans. Elle s'assit sur son lit. Toute sa chevelure Auburn, pres du roux, etait ebourrifer en tous sens. Elle avait des yeux vert, un vert emeraude qui etait a demi ouvert. Elle entendit une voie du bas de l'escalier qui menait a sa chambre.  
  
-Lily ! Leve-toi ! Dans trente minutes je vais te reconduire au chaudron baveur!  
  
-Oui man j'arrive !  
  
Lily s'habilla d'une robe de sorcier noire et elle descendit au Rez-de- chausser pour prendre son petit dejeuner.  
  
-Tiens voilà la petite sorciere de la famille, fit entendre une voie familiaire.  
  
-Taie-toi Petunia, repliqua Lily a sa s?ur, tu n'est qu'une moldu idiote !  
  
-Une quoi ?demanda Petunia la s?ur de Lily  
  
-Taisez-vous les filles, dit Mme Evans en entrant dans la cuisine.  
  
Les deux filles se firent une grimace et s'ignorerent. Lily s'assit sur une chaise devant sa s?ur et pris un toast et le beurra de confiture a la marmelade. Quand elle eut fini sont dejeuner, sa mere la conduisit aux chaudron baveur.  
  
La jeune fille entra dans le minuscule pub que les moldus ne voyait pas. Elle sortit pas la porte de deriere qui menait a la minuscule cour de l'endroit. Elle prit sa baguette magique frappa quelques briques et soudain une ouverture se format dans le mur de brique rouge, qui laissait apparaître le chemain de traverse.  
  
Chapitre 2 : Rencontre inatendue  
  
Lily n'avait aucun amis a poudlard, personne ne voulait d'elle. Cela faisait maintenant 4 ans quelle allait a l'ecole de sorcelerie et elle allait comencer dans trois jours sa 5ieme anner a poudlard. Lily se croyait comme un fantome, quand quelqu'un la regardait elle rougissait(surtout quand s'etait un garcon !)et elle se cachait derriere ses livres.  
  
Elle decida d'aller cher " Madame Guipure " pour s'acheter une nouvelle robe de bal, car celles qu'elle avait l'anner passer etaient trop courtes.  
  
En entrant dans la boutique, Lily reconnut le garcon de ses reves :James potter et les deux autre maraudeurs. James etait : attrapeur au quidditch, grand, avait des yeux bleu comme le ciel et des cheveux d'un noir de jaie toujours en bataille. Remus Lupin, un garcon fort sympathique ! Et aussi Sirius Black le plus enjouer de la bande des Maraudeurs !  
  
Lily se cacha aussitôt derriere une rangee de robes de sorcier pour jeune fille. James acheta sa robe de sorcier bleu ciel et sortit de la boutique avec sa bande.  
  
-Pardon madame, je peux vous aider ?  
  
-(Lily sortit alors de sa revaserie...)Eu... Oui, je voudrais une robe vert emeraude svp.  
  
La vendeuse lui donna la robe et Lily la paya et sortit de la boutique. Ensuite elle se dirigea au " Royaume du hibou " pour s'acheter une nouvelle chouette, car sa s?ur Petunia, avait fait mourir la sienne cet ete en lui faisant faire du ski nautique, pas tres intelligent.  
  
En entrant dans la boutique, elle vit des centaine de hiboux de toutes les couleurs qui la regardaient. Elle acheta une minuscule chouette blanche aux yeux bleus ciel(comme James)et elle la nomma " Aurora "en l'honneur des belles auraures boreale qu'elle eu la chance de regarder un jour au pole nord.  
  
Lily finit d'acheter les fournitures scolaire qui lui manquait et elle retourna cher elle.  
  
Chapitre 3 : Surprise dans le poudlard express  
  
Lily attendais dans un compartiment du poudlard express, que le voyage commence. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit.  
  
-Pardon, il y a quelqu'un assit avec toi ?  
  
-Eu...non, assiser-vous...  
  
Lily n'en revenait pas ! Le garcon de ses reves lui avait demander a s'asseoir a coter d'elle avec ses deux autres maraudeurs.  
  
-Quel est ton nom et dans quelle maison es-tu a poudlard ?  
  
-Je suis a griffondor comme... vous et eu... Je m'appelle Lily Evans...  
  
-Tout de meme James, tu aurait pu t'en rendre compte avant ! Elle est dans tous tes cours ! fit remarquer Remus.  
  
James ne put s'empecher de penser que Lily etait particulierement belle et il se demanda comment ca il ne l'avait pas remarquer avant.  
  
-alors... tu as perdu combien de match de quidditch depuis que tu joue dans l'equipe ?demanda Lily qui essayait d'engager la conversation  
  
-Avec moi, nous avons perdu...5 match sur 12 je crois...repondit James. As- tu deja jouer au quidditch ?  
  
-Moi ? non...fit Lily gener...je ne sais meme pas totalement les regle.  
  
-POUR VRAI ???? Mon dieu !il faut que je te le montre cette anner !  
  
Lily rougi un peu. LE garcon de ses reves voulait lui montrer a jouer au quidditch !  
  
-James, a qui allons nous faire notre premier tour cette anner et quesqu'on va faire ?demanda sirius.  
  
-J'ai une idee, vous pourrier le faire a Lucius Malfoy, il est si...detestable et il se fou de tous le monde !proposa Lily aux garcons.  
  
-Lily, tu es une genie !fit les trois autres en c?ur. Veux-tu avoir l'honneur que l'on te nomme premiere maraudeuse ?demanda Remus.  
  
-Est bien...si vous me l'offrer !repondit Lily.  
  
Lily avait pour la premiere fois de sa vie de veritable amis. Tout le reste du voyage les nouveaux amis parlerent de tout et de rien. Soudain le train s'arreta et James sortit de la cabane le premier.  
  
-Apres vous gente dame !dit James d'un ton snob.  
  
-Merci monsieur !repondit Lily avec une main devant la bouche pour ne pas rire.  
  
Ils se dirigerent vers une diligence et James recommenca son numero. Ils s'installerent a l'interieur pour le petit voyage qui ne dura que quelques minutes. Ils descendirent et entrerent dans le grand hall de poudlard.  
  
Chapitre 4 : Le plan de la farce pour Lucius Malfoy  
  
Quand ils entrerent dans la grande salle, il y avait 4 tables et des bandroles dorer un peu partout dans la salle. Lily regarda a la table des professeurs et elle vit un nouveau professeur de defense contre les forces du mal. Et aussi un nouveau directeur : Albus Dumbledore. Il avait une petite barbe grise et un regard plein d'etoile et de gentillesse. Lily en fut emerveiller.  
  
James traina Lily et les deux autres Maraudeurs vers la tables des griffondor ou Peter Pettigrow(un ami qui ne faisait pas parti de la bande) et ils s'assirent a cote de lui.  
  
-Salut Peter alors sa va ? passer un bel ete ?demanda Sirius enjouer.  
  
-Oui, super ete, j'ai ete au dannemark voir ma grand-mere. repondit Peter d'une petite voie. Et vous, qu'aver vous fait ?  
  
-Eh bien, on a ete cher Remus et on a jouer un tour a son frere ainer :Alfred. Repondit James.  
  
-Et il a pas ete content !fit remarquer Remus  
  
-Ben je comprend, qui aimerait se ramasser avec une tete de coq toute la journee ?demanda Sirius d'un ton moqueur.  
  
-Pas moi !repondit tout le monde en c?ur  
  
-Chut les garcon, le nouveau directeur va faire son discour. fit Lily  
  
-ok madame !repondit Sirius toujours enjouer.  
  
Le nouveau dircteur se leva a la table des professeurs et adressa des sourires joyeux a plusieurs eleves. Il commenca son discour.  
  
-Chers eleves, c'est avec plaisir, cet ete que j'ai accepter avec honneur de devenir le nouveau directeur de notre belle ecole Poudlard. D'abord je vais vous presenter la directrice adjointe. Mme Lalangue(plusieurs eleves eclaterent de rire au nom de famille)et aussi, votre professeur de defense contre les forces du mal :Mme Lalangue ! Est-oui c'est la meme prof ! Maintenant je voudrais vous rapeler certaine regles du colleges. La foret qui entoure Poudlard est toujours interdite a tous les eleves. Pre-au-lard recevra pour la deuxieme annee, des jeunes sorciers du college. Nous organiserons quelques sorties. Maintenant, Mangeons !  
  
Il frappa des mains et de la nourriture apparut dans les assiette dorer. Apres le repas, Lily se dirigea avec sa bande de Maraudeur vers le tableau de la grosse dame.  
  
-Mot de passe ?  
  
-Craki voila !dit aussitôt James.  
  
Le tableau de la grosse dame pivota et laissa une entrer sur la salle commune de Griffonfor. Ils s'instalerent chacun dans un fauteuil et commencerent a parler du tour qu'il ferait a Lucius Malfoy.  
  
-Bon alors, je propose de lui faire pousser des dents de cheval !fit Sirius avec les yeux dans les nuages.  
  
-Non, maintenant nous avons une maraudeuse avec nous...fit James.  
  
-Oui ! T'est un genie James, je vais l'inviter a se promener dans le parc et je vais lui jeter un sort, dit Lily.  
  
-Super cette idee, mais s'il essaye de t'embrasser nous lui jeteront le sort du saucisson !dit Remus avec envie.  
  
-Ok c'est d'accord. Alors Lily, demain soir tu te depeche a manger et nous aussi et tu va l'inviter a la table des Serpentard et nous nous te suivront en cachette avec ma cape d'invisibiliter, fit James avec une lueur d'exitation dans les yeux.  
  
-Quel sort pourrais-je lui jeter ? Un qui ne paraitra pas tout de suite, demanda Lily toute aussi exiter que les garcons a l'idee de jouer un tour a Lucius Malfoy.  
  
-Eh bien...tu pourrais jeter " tarentallegra "qui fait danser ou il y a aussi " rictusempra " qui fait rire tout le temps, repondit Remus qui connaissait pratiquement presque tout les sortileges qui existe .  
  
-Ok, j'y vais pour les deux. James, je crois avoir entendue dire un jour que tu etait capable de modifier un peu une formule ? demanda Lily.  
  
-En effet je suis capable. Le plus facile, c'est de prolonger les effets, je veux dire que je suis capable de faire que les effets commences qu'apres le temps voulu, repondit James.  
  
-Super ! pourrais-tu, ce soir me modifier tarentallegra et rictusempra pour que les effets ne commence qu'au bout de 30 minutes ?dit Lily.  
  
-Super cette idee Lily ! on est fait pour s'entendre toi et moi ! cria James. Oui je peu le faire !  
  
Sur ce, ils allerent se coucher. Avant de dormir, Lily repensa a ce qui s'etait passer aujourd'hui. En une soiree, elle avait 3 nouveaux amis et en 5 ans elle en avait jamais eu. Elle se dit qu'elle devrait commencer a s'imposer un peu plus. En plus elle etait amie avec le garcon de ses reves et ses maraudeurs et en plus, ils etaient les garcons les plus populaires de Poudlard. Et elle s'endormi apres cette merveilleuse journee.  
  
Chapitre 5 : Rire fou dans la salle commune  
  
Le lendemain matin, Lily se reveilla de tres bonne humeur ! Elle avait fait le plus beau reve de sa vie. Elle a reve la nuit derniere, que Lucius Malfoy etait tomber dans le panneau de son tour et elle l'avait vu danser...  
  
Lily descendit les marche du dortoir des filles et retrouva les maraudeurs deja lever et il l'attendais chacun dans un fauteuil avec Peter Pettigrow.  
  
-Salut Lily ! Fit James en voyant arriver Lily.  
  
-As-tu passer une belle nuit ? demanda Remus.  
  
-Oui super ! Et mon reve etait si drole...j'ai vu Malfoy danser sous mes yeux...il dansait le tango...repondit Lily qui se roulait presque par terre.  
  
Tous le monde pleurait sauf Peter qui n'avait toujours pas compris ce qu'il y avait de drole. 2 minutes plus tard il avait compris et il se roulait egalemnt sur le sol avec les autres. Quand il eurent fini de rire, Lily demanda a James :  
  
-James, as-tu reussi a arranger les sorts pour ce soir ?  
  
-Si je vais te montrer ! cria James avec une flamme d'exitation dans les yeux.  
  
Il pointa sa baguette magique sur Sirius et cria :  
  
- Ono rictusempra !  
  
-James, pourquoi tu teste ton sort sur moi ? demanda Sirius  
  
-Eh bien, parce que ce sera drole de te voir rire indefiniment dans une minute !  
  
Une minute plus tard...  
  
-hihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihi...criait Sirius qui se roulait pas terre sans aucune raison.  
  
-Je crois que sa marche James ! cria Lily pour essayer d'enterrer les rires de Sirius. Arrete le sort maintenant !  
  
-A vos ordre gente Damoiselle ! fit James  
  
-James depeche toi j'en peu plus, je vais m'etouffer tellement je ris !  
  
-Stoper rictusempra !  
  
Soudain Sirius arreta de rire et put se remettre debout. James pointa maintenant sa baguette magique sur Peter et cria :  
  
-Ono tarentallegra !  
  
-Oh non ! pourquoi Moi ? demanda Peter.  
  
-Parce que c'est ton tour Peter ! Cria James.  
  
Une minute plus tard...  
  
Soudain Peter se mit a danser le tango tout seul . Tout le monde se roulait par terre. Peter commenca a chanter.  
  
-Tam tam tam tam tam tam tam !  
  
Plusieur tetes sortirent alors des dortoirs et tous se mirent a rire en voyant Peter danser le tango tout seul et en plus il chantait ! James decida que s'etait asser et il prononca la formule pour que ce chaut cesse.  
  
-Stoper tarentallegra !  
  
Peter se mit alors a arreter de chanter et de danser. Tous entandirent leur ventre crier :  
  
-J'ai faim ! J'ai faim !  
  
Ils deciderent alors d'aller a la grande salle pour dejeuner. 


	2. chapitre 6 à 9

Chapitre 6 : cours de creatures magiques.  
  
Ils entrerent dans la grande salle et se dirigerent vers la table des Griffondor, sauf Lily qui alla passer pres de la table des Serpentard pour faire un clin d'?il a Malfoy. Elle le fit et Malfoy, lorsqu'il la vit, devint tout rouge et il avait le hoquet. Il souffla ceci a son ami d'a coter :  
  
-La belle Lily Evans m'a fait un clin d'?il ! tu te rend compte...elle m'aime !  
  
Apres avoir vu la scene suivante, Lily etait sure que son tour ce soir allait marcher...  
  
Elle se dirigea vers James et s'assit a coter de lui et elle prit des ?ufs et du bacon. Le professeur Lalangue vint a la table des Griffondor, pour parler aux eleves.  
  
-Chers eleves de Griffondor, hier soir dumbledore a oublier de mensionner que je suis la nouvelle directrice de votre maison et je viens ce matin, vous distribuer vos horaires de cours. Quand je nommerai votre nom, vous viendrai le chercher. Je commence : Aurora, maria. Black, sirius. Canda, candi. Diana, emma. Evans, Lily. Fowkler, george. Gandi, colombe. Hamilton, Moniqua......Lupin, Remus... pettigrow, Peter. Potter, James...  
  
Tous les eleves de Griffondor se leverent chacun leur tour pour venir chercher leur horaire. Quand Lily eut le sien, elle regarda les cours qu'elle avait aujourd'hui. Elle avait en premier : Soin aux creatures magiques avec les poufsouffles et en dernier, defense contres les forces du mal avec les serpentards.  
  
Quand tout le monde eut fini de manger, ils se dirigerent vers le grand hall d'entrer pour les cours de soins aux creatures magiques. Quelques poufsouffle etait deja present. Lily regarda sur son horaire et vit le nom du professeur : mangepasplanche. Quand elle arriva, elle conduisit les eleves dehors, en lisiere de la foret interdite et c'est a ce moment que le cours commenca.  
  
-Bienvenue chers tetes de linotes ! Aujourd'hui, pour notre premier cours, nous allons etudier les centaures. Ces animaux, passe leur temps a regarder les etoile et il est pratiquement impossible d'avoir une reponse claires avec eux. Ils pretendent etre capable de lire l'avenir dans les etoile, mais si vous vouler mon avis, je trouve sa impossible de lire l'avenir. La plus partd'entre eux, refuse prendre un humain sur leur dos, car ils disent que c'est une insulte de faire le cheval. Maintenant, j'en ai trouver un dans la foret qui est " domestiquer " et s'il veut vous pourrer monter dessus.  
  
Elle siffla un grand coup et un centaure a la peau brune, aux yeux jaunes et a des chaveux bruns foncer, vint se poster du coter droit du professeur Mangepasplanche.  
  
-Pour monter sur lui, vous devez faire comme ceci :  
  
Elle tira la criniere du centaure et le centaure tapa du pied. Il se pencha et elle embarqua dessus .  
  
-Pour le faire avncer faites comme moi : prononcer : Avance SVP !  
  
Le centaure se mit a courir partout dans le parc de poudlard. Puis il revint vers les eleves. Tout les eleves etaient emerveiller de ce " spectacle ". Tous eurent leur tour pour monter sur le centaure et la fin du cour arriva. Tous le monda rentra dans le château pour aller diner.  
  
Chapitre 7 : Gros bec trop baveux  
  
Quand ils entrerent dans la grande salle, ils virent Malfoy qui tenait un bouquet de mandragores, une plante pas tres belle. Ils se dirigerent vers la table des Griffondor et s'y assirent. Lily regarda a la table des Serpentard et regarda Lucius dans les yeux. Elle lui fit un deuxieme clin d'?il et celui-ci rougit comme une tomate trop mure. Lucius fit signe a Lily de venir le voir a sa table. Elle se dirigea vers la table de Malfoy quand James l'attrapa par le bras.  
  
-Quesque tu fais Lily ?lui demanda James.  
  
-Lucius veut me voir. Je vais y aller et essayer de prendre rendez-vous ce soir !  
  
Quand Lily arriva a coter de Lucius, celui-ci l'attrapa par derriere et la mit sur ses genoux.  
  
-Oh Lily, avoue que tu m'aime !Chantonna Lucius.  
  
-Mais je n'avourai rien !repondit Lily en faisant un clin d'?il au garcon qui la tenait.  
  
Lucius prit la tete de Lily et lui donna un bec trop baveux sur le front. Il lui donna son bouquet de mandragores et Lily retourna finir de manger. Quand elle eut fini de manger, elle se dirigea, avec les autres Maraudeurs, vers la porte de cours de defense contre les forces du mal. La prof arriva en avance de 10 minutes et elle commenca son cours en avance aux malheurs de tout les eleves.  
  
Chapitre 8 : cours de defence contre les forces du mal  
  
-Bonjours cher eleves ! Je suis le professeur Mangea Lalangue, mais veiller m'appeler mme Lalangue. Si quelqu'un m'appelle Mangea, j'enleve 50 points a sa maison, est-ce clair ? Je ne tolererai aucun eleve qui ne passe pas dans cette classe, est-ce bien compris ? Bon commencon le cours ! Aujourd'hui, nous allons etudier les Mangeur dames. Ces betes ignobles d'amerique du sud. Ce sont tous des filles et elles mangent tous les humain qui osent s'aventuerer dans leur territoire. Maintenant je vais vous en montrer un !  
  
Elle tira un rideau qui etait sur une haute cage. En arrire du rideau, se trouvait une fille affreuse, avec des longs cheveux bruns et verts tout eoufiffer. Elle criait d'une voie aigu et qui sonnait faux.  
  
-Maintenant nous allons apprendre comment nous defendres quand ces betes stupides veulent nous attraper. Vous prononcer quand elle vous a dans ses bras : LACHAMA ! Et elle est supposer vous lacher. Si elle ne vous lache pas, vous etes tout simplement perdu et vous n'existerai plus. Maintenant nous allons le tester avec un eleves. Sirius Black ! Veiller venir a coter de la Mangeur dames.  
  
Sirius se leva pas tres rassurer. Il se placa devant la plante et attendit. Au bout de 5 minutes, il ne s'etait toujours rien produit. Soudain il ne vit plus le sol. Il entendait par contre des eleves crier de peur. La creature l'avait attraper par les pied et le balancait en tous sens. Il reussi a prendre sa baguette magique et a prononcer : LACHAMA ! Il se retrouva soudain sur le sol. Apeurer, il recula et il entendit la cloche sonner, il se depecha de prendre ses affaires et de quitter la classe de peur que la creature recommence son numero.  
  
Tout le monde avait retenue de ce cours, que la nouvelle prof de dcfm etait folle. Ils deciderent d'aller diner. Apres le repas, ce sera le moment de jouer leur tour et Lily allait inviter Malfoy seulement que vers la fin du repas.  
  
Chapitre 9 : prendre un rendez-vous, facile  
  
Ils s'installerent a la table des Griffondor et commencerent a manger.  
  
-Alors tu es prete pour inviter cet idiot ? demanda Remus a Lily.  
  
-Bien sur que je suis prete, je m'y suis preparer mentalement toute la journee, repondit Lily.  
  
-Ok qu'a tu fait pour te preparer mentalement ? demanda James.  
  
-Eh bien, je me suis dit que s'il m'embrassait, sa ne changerais rien a ma vie car cet idiot n'est qu'un rater et je ne l'aime pas pour de vrai et je me suis aussi dit que s'il essayait de m'embrasser, je le changerais en rat. Repondit Lily avec une lueur d'exitation dans les yeux.  
  
-C'est vrai qu'il ressemble a un rat ! fit remarquer Sirius qui riait aux eclats  
  
-Sirius, tu n'est pas gentils !fit entendre la voie couineuse de Peter.  
  
-C'est un farce Peter ! repondit Sirius.  
  
Lily se servit de la soupe aux legumes et prit pour dessert un gateau au fromage.  
  
-Il est temps Lily ! chuchota James a Lily. Fait bien attention a toi ce soir, car je tien beaucoup a toi. Tu sais, je t'avais deja remarquer l'anner passer...  
  
-Ne t'inquiete pas James, je ferai attention. repondit Lily qui etait toute rouge.  
  
Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la tables des Serpentards sous le regard " amoureux " de James, qui avait l'air de flotter dans les nuages.  
  
-Potter ! cria une voie de femme enrager.  
  
-Oui ?  
  
-Vous aurez, dans trois mois votre premier match de quidditch alors tacher de vous entrainer pour que l'on gagne la coupe !  
  
-Je ferai de mon mieux mme Mangea Lalangue !  
  
Heureusement, le professeur ne l'avait pas entendue. Pendant ce temps, Lily arrivait a la table des Serpentards et elle etait derriere Lucius. Elle cogna legerement sur son epaule. Il sursauta en la voyant.  
  
-Que fais-tu ici Lilounette.. eu Lily je veux dire...begaya Lucius.  
  
-Je viens t'inviter a une promenade romantique dans le parc de poudlard ce soir.  
  
-Juste...nous deux ?  
  
-Oui Lucius.  
  
-Mais...j'accepte avec plaisir...  
  
-Je t'attendrai ce soir pres du saule cogneur.  
  
Sur ce, Lily fit un bisou-poste a lucius et retouna s'asseoir a la table des Griffondors.  
  
-Et puis est-ce qu'il a tout gober ?demanda Sirius tout exiter.  
  
-Si et il m'a meme appeler " Lilounette " !  
  
-L'amour flotte dans l'air, fit entendre Remus.  
  
-Taie toi, cria James a Remus.  
  
-Ok...  
  
quand tous eurent fini de manger, ils se dirigerent vers la salle commune.  
  
-Mot de passe ?  
  
-Craki voilà !  
  
Le tableau s'ouvrit. Ils entrerent et James monta au dortoir des garcon pour aller chercher sa cape d'invisibiliter.  
  
-Vous etes prêt ?demanda James.  
  
-Oui repondit les trois autres.  
  
Ils allerent dehors pres du saule cogneur et attendit que Malfoy arrive. 


	3. chapitre 10 à 15

Chapitre 10 : Le Tour pour Lucius Malfoy  
  
Lucius arriva 7 minutes plus tard. Lily jeta un coup d'?il vers le buisson ou s'etait cacher les trois autres et ne vit rien. Tout etait parfait.  
  
-Oh Lily, tu es si belle avec des cheveux auburn et des yeux emeraudes, cela me surprend qu'il n'y es pas plus de garcon de l'ecole qui t'est remarquer ! Tu es si belle et si intelligente !  
  
-Merci.  
  
-Mais de rien ! C'est la veriter ! Veut tu me dire pourquoi tu te tien avec cette bande de Maraudeurs idiots ?  
  
-Parce que... parce que...  
  
-Pour ? insista Lucius.  
  
James se croisa les doigts en cachette. Il esperait entendre Lily dire qu'elle l'aimat bien.  
  
-Parce que...je les aimes bien.  
  
-Abandonne ces idiots et viens te joindre a moi. Nous nous aimerons eternellement et nous marierons et nous auront des enfants ensemble, reve tu a cela toi aussi ma belle Lilounette ?  
  
-Eu...  
  
Je savais ! tu est comme toutes les autres, tu reves de vivre le restant de tes jours avec moi ! Viens dans mes bras ma cherie ! Desormais, nous sommes le roi et la reine de poudlard !  
  
Dans leur buissons, les trois autres maraudeurs pouffait de rire. Jemes se rapela qu'il devait jeter des sorts. Il avait oublir que Lucius l'entendrais si Elle parlait alors il decida de jeter le sort a sa place. Il prit sa baguette magique et murmura :  
  
-Trento tarentallegra !  
  
Le sort allait fonctionner dans trente minutes. Il entendit Remus murmurer :  
  
-Trento rictusempra !  
  
Les deux sorts etait jeter. Il ne restait plus qu'a regarder Lily se debrouiller avec Lucius.  
  
Lily etait maintenant dans les bras de Lucius qui lui carresait le cou.  
  
-Je t'aime ma belle !  
  
-Desoler, mais moi mes sentiments sont pour...quelqu'un d'autre et pour moi tu est eu...un simple " ami " de classe.  
  
Lucius lacha soudainement Lily et la jeta vers le saule cogneur.  
  
-Espece d'insolente ! Je savais que s'etait trop beau pour etre vrai ! Je te quitte ! au revoir !  
  
Et Malfoy s'en alla furieux.  
  
Chapitre 11 : Courage de James et accident de Lily  
  
-Au secours ! A l'aide !  
  
Le saule cogneur avait attraper Lily par la jambe et la balancait en tous sens.  
  
-Les garcons aider moi !criait Lily.  
  
Les trois Maraudeurs auterent la cape d'invisibiliter et accoururent pour aider Lily.  
  
-Je suis la Lily ! Ne t'inquiete pas surtout, je suis la !cria James qui ne croyait meme pas lui meme ce qu'il disait.  
  
-James, sauve Lily et nous on s'occupe du saule ! cria Sirius.  
  
-Ok ! repondit James. Lily accroche toi, on va te sauver de la !  
  
Cela faisait 5 bonnes minutes que Lily etait prit dans le saule cogneur et elle avait malheureusement perdu conscience. James perdit patience et attrapa la branche du saule qui tenait Lily. Ils s'avanca avec difficulter le plus prêt de Lily possible. Il prit sa baguette magique et cria : Accio Lily !  
  
La jambe de Lily s'enleva legerement peu a peu de l'etreinte de l'arbre et elle glissa dans les bras de James. Celui-ci sauta en bas de l'arbre avec Lily dans ses bras.  
  
- Est-elle...Morte ? demanda sirius.  
  
-Je ne sais pas, nous ferions mieux de l'emmener cher madame pomfresh. Repondit James. Ramasser ma cape et vener, ne perdons pas de temps car chaque minutes est precieuse.  
  
James avait l'air tres appeurer a l'idee que Lily soit morte. Ils se dirigerent dans le château en vitesse et allerent directement cher mme pomfresh.  
  
Chapitre 12 : Une idee germe dans la tete des maraudeurs  
  
Toc ! Toc ! Toc!  
  
Une dame tres jeune ouvrit la porte. Tou de suite son regard se posa sur James, plus precisement sur Lily.  
  
-Mais, que lui est-il arriver ? demanda madame pomfresh  
  
-Est-bien...Elle a ete frapper par le saule cogneur...je veux dire, balancer de tous bord et de tout coter. Repondit James qui tenait toujours Lily dans ses bras.  
  
-Vener a l'infirmerie immediatement ! Et vous, dit elle en pointa Sirius du doigt, allez tout de suite prevenir le professeur Dembledor. Aboya mme pomfresh.  
  
James suivit la jeune dame jusqu'à l'infirmerie, ou il deposa le corps sans vie de Lily.  
  
-Dieu du ciel, que faisiez-vous dans le parc a cette heure-ci ?  
  
-Eu... fit entendre James.  
  
-Nous nous balladions pres du saule, nous voulions voir ci des grenouille ce cachait dans le coin ! Repondit Remus a la place de James.  
  
-Des grenouilles en ? C'est quoi ca ?  
  
-Eh bien madame, ce sont des animaux moldus.  
  
-A ok. Repondit simplement l'infirmiere.  
  
Elle prit une bouteille remplit de liquide transparent et en versa sur le front de Lily. Son front vira aussitôt rouge. James et Remus ce demanderent ce que cela signifiaient.  
  
-Pardon madame, mais pourquoi son front est rouge ?demanda Remus.  
  
-Cela veut dire qu'elle est toujours en vie monsieur Lupin, repondit la voie de quelquun d'autre que Mme Pomfresh.  
  
Remus sursauta. Il se retouna et vit Dumbledor qui se tenais dans l'encadrement de la porte de l'infirmerie.  
  
-Comptez-vous chanceux tous les trois que Lily n'aient rien...sinon vous auriez ete renvoyer. Dit Dumbledor.  
  
Tous eurent un soulagement en pensant que Lily allait se remettre d'ici quelques jours.  
  
-Dans combien de jour pourrons-nous la revoir en pleine forme ? demanda James inquiets.  
  
-Dans 2 jours a peu pres. Repondit madame pomfresh.  
  
Juste asser de temps pour preparer ce qu'il faut pour cela et penser a un autre nom et cette fameuse carte...Pensa James, Remus et Sirius.  
  
-Bon aller la, sa suffit, cet enfant a besoin de repos, alors dehors tous les quatre.  
  
Les trois maraudeurs et Dumbledor se retrouverent jeter dehors par mme pomfresh en quelques minutes. Ils deciderent donc d'aller a leur salle commune pour bavarder de qu'il avait penser.  
  
Chapitre 13 : Longue discussion dans la salle commune.  
  
-Non je te dit qu'en chat sa serai mieux ! cria James.  
  
-Non moi je te dit que en ecureuil c'est mieux ! cria Sirius.  
  
-Regarder, on y va pour un caht d'accord ? demanda Remus.  
  
-Ok debord, si tu le dit Remus, sa doit etre parce que c'est mieux.  
  
Nos trois Maraudeurs etait assis dans un coin de la salle et discutait, plutot criait.  
  
-Et cette carte, on va la faire pourquoi ?demanda Sirius.  
  
-Bien pour le reteblissement de Lily et notre tour qui a marcher !repondit James.  
  
-On attend Lily pour la faire ok ? demanda Remus.  
  
-Ok, repondirent les deux autres en c?ur.  
  
-Et pour le surnom, comment allons-nous l'appeler ? demanda James  
  
-Je suggere Tigresse ! suggera Sirius  
  
-Ok moi je suis d'accord James ? repondit Remus  
  
-Ok je suis d'accord ! Alors recapitulons, nous allons cree la carte des maraudeurs avec Lily, son surnom sera Tigresse et elle se metamorfausera en chatte ! C'est super ! Mais il ne faut pas oublier de lui dire que nous en sommes nous aussi !  
  
Sur cela, ils allerent se coucher, tres fatiguer par leur premiere journee d'ecole qui a parut tres longue.  
  
Chapitre 14 : Surprise au reveil de Lily  
  
Un objet brillait devant les yeux de Lily. Elle se demanda c'etait quoi, alors elle ouvrit les yeux et elle vit que c'etait la lumiere du soleil.  
  
-Enfin tu te reveill ! cria la voie de James. Je comencai a trouver sa plate les cours sans toi !  
  
-Mais quesque je fait dans l'infirmerie et quelle jour sommes-nous ?  
  
-Eh bien, quand le saule t'a attraper, disons que je t'ai sauver la vie et risquer la mienne...mais l'important, ce n'est pas moi, mais toi. Je te emmener dans mes bras a l'infirmerie il y a deux jours et nous nous sommes fait du beaucoup inquieter pour toi...tu es importante pour moi...eu...pour nous...repondit James  
  
-C'est vrai ?demanda Lily  
  
-Bien sur.  
  
James serra Lily contre lui quelque minutes jusqu'à ce que Sirius et Remus les interrompe.  
  
-Pardon de vous deranger jeunes troutereaux, mais nous avons des tas de choses a te dire Lily. Dit Sirius d'un ton moqueur.  
  
-Pour commencer, tu es pour nous une quatrieme maraudeuse et une maraudeuse se doit d'avoir un surnom. Dit Remus.  
  
-Et nous t'avons choisi Tigresse ! continua James.  
  
-Pour vrai, C'est super ca ! Merci les gars. Lily donna un bec sur la joue de chacun des trois autres membres de sa bande.(James rougit legerement)  
  
-En deuxieme, tu va devenir animagus comme moi, James et Remus. Continua Sirius.  
  
-Pour vrai !? Vous etes des animagus, en quoi vous metarmorfauser vous ?  
  
-Moi c'est en chien, James en cerf et Remus, en loup-garou...  
  
-Tu...Tu es un loup-garou Remus ?  
  
-Bien...oui...sa te derange tu ?  
  
-Bien sur que non ! J'ai toujours rever de rencontrer un loup-garou et voilà que un de mes amis en est un, c'est super ! Et en quoi je me changerai moi ?  
  
-En mignone petite chatte, repondit James d'un ton reveur.  
  
-Chouette alors !  
  
-Et troisiemement, nous allons, nous la bande des maraudeurs, cree une cartes qui indiquera ou sont toutes les personnes du château, les passages secrets et elle ressemblera en un vieux parchemin tres vieux !  
  
-Et elle s'appellera la carte des maraudeurs !cria James avec fierter.  
  
-C'est super d'avoir des amis comme vous ! declara Lily. Bon j'ai faim, allons dejeuner !  
  
-Lily, c'est parce que les cours sont fini !dit James.  
  
-Bon allons souper debord ! se corrigea Lily.  
  
La bande des maraudeurs se dirigea vers la grande salle pour manger. Quand ils entrerent, ils virent Malfoy qui dansaient le tango, qui chantait du Carmen Campagne en riant aux eclats. Lily ria longtemps en y repensant toute la soiree. Elle alla se coucher, pour etre en forme pour les cours demain, la derniere journee avant la fin de semaine, ou elle apprendra a devenir un chat, et elle creera la carte du maraudeur. Elle s'endormie en pensant a James Potter.  
  
Chapitre 15 : Lily fait peur a James  
  
-Bonjour James !  
  
-Salut Lily ! alors bien dormie ?  
  
-Oui !  
  
-Sais-tu ce que l'on a comme cours aujoud'hui ?  
  
-non  
  
-on a potion et balai volant ensuite avec les profs crapulefini et voyanta(meme prof que divination).  
  
-Super je me rejouit ! repliqua Lily qui n'aimait pas le prof crapulefini.  
  
-Que dit tu d'aller dejeuner ?  
  
-Ok je meurt de faim !  
  
Ils monterent aux dortoirs pour s'habiller et quelques minutes plus tard, ils etaient en chemain pour la grande salle. Un gros bruit se fit entendre !  
  
-Ah c quoi sa !?cria James.  
  
-Eu...c mon ventre qui crit famine...  
  
-a ok, tu sais que ton ventre me fait peur Lily !  
  
Quand ils arriverent a l'entrer de la grande salle, Dumbledor les attendais.  
  
-Bon vous etes la jeunes gens. Veillez me suivre a mon bureau, mlle Evans et m potter.  
  
Lily et James se questionnaire du regard. Quesque Dumbledore leur voulaient ? Savait-il pour le tour de Lucius ? Ne croiyait-il pas a l'histoire de grenouille comme Mme Pomfresh ? C'est ce qu'il allait voir bientôt. 


	4. chapitre 16 à 20

Chapitre 16 : La " punition " des Maraudeurs  
  
Ils arriverent devant une statue de gargouille moldue.  
  
-Sorbet citron!  
  
La gargouille tournicota sur elle-meme et elle monta laissant apparaître un escalier. Ils y monterent. En haut de l'escalier, il y avait une grande porte en chaine. Ils s'y introduirent. Dumbledor fit signe aux jeunes de s'assir sur les chaises devant son bureau. Ils s'executerent.  
  
-Mr Malfoy s'est plein que vous lui auriez jeter un sort qui le ferais danser et rire aux eclats, est-ce vrai mr Potter ?  
  
-Eu...je vais vous expliquer...professeur...balbutia James.  
  
-Apparament, vous ne cherchiez pas des grenouilles vertes ! dit Dumbledor d'un ton enjouer.  
  
-Eu non...repondit Lily.  
  
-Je vous comprend de vouloir faire un tour a mr malfoy...Il est si egoiste et pretencieux...  
  
Lily fut surprise d'entendre dire cela de Dumbledor.  
  
-Cela n'empeche tout de meme pas Mr Potter, que vous aver faillit tuer Lily et meme vous meme. Par contre vous avez fait preuve d'un courage exeptionnel face au saule cogneur.  
  
James eu une lueur de fierter dans les yeux.  
  
-J'enleve donc 50 points a Griffondor pour votre mauvaise conduite et j'en rajoute 50 pour le courage que vous avez eu Potter.  
  
Lily et James etaient soulager de savoir qu'il n'avait fait perdre aucun points a leur maison.  
  
-Maintenant, sauvez-vous et aller manger. Mais que je ne reprenne plus a rejouer un tour qui pourrait tuer quelqu'un. Cela veut dire en fait que je ne vous empeche pas de faire d'autres tours...Dumbledor fit un clin d'?il a James et Lily et les laissa s'en aller.  
  
Chapitre 17 : Remus et Sirius pense la meme chose  
  
Losqu'il arriverent, ils virent Malfoy qui riait encore.  
  
-James, tu ne pense pas qu'il serais temps de dire le contre sort ? demanda Lily, qui avait legerement de pitier pour Lucius.  
  
-Ouin...c'est juste pour te faire plaisir Lily.  
  
James murmura : stoper tarentallegra ! et : Stoper Rictusempra ! Aussitôt, comme le souhaitait Lily, Malfoy arreta ce qui les avait fait bien rire pendant une semaine. Ils s'assirent donc a la table des Griffondors, pres de Sirius, Peter et Remus.  
  
-Ou etiez vous tous les deux ? demanda Remus l'air legerement inquiet.  
  
-Au bureau de Dumbledor ! repondit Lily.  
  
-Que faisiez-vous la ? demnada Sirius surpris.  
  
-Il voulait nous voir pour discuter. Repondit James.  
  
Sirius et Remus se regarderent bizzarement. Ils pensaient la meme chose.  
  
-Discuter de quoi ? fit Peter qui venait d'embarquer dans la conversation.  
  
-Ca ca ne te regarde pas Peter. C'est juste dans la bande des maraudeurs ! repondit James.  
  
-C'est ca, je suis le pauvre petit Peter innocent a sa maman ! s'exclama-t- il.  
  
Lily eut pitier un peu de lui. Les quatres maraudeurs se raprocherent en cocus.  
  
-Il voulait parler a propos du tour de Malfoy. Il a enlever 50 ponits...dit James.  
  
-50 ! s'exclama Sirius ! Mais il est fou !  
  
-Laisse moi finir merde ! et il nous en a rajouter 50 pour la bravoure que j'ai eu pour sauver Lily du saule. Continua James.  
  
Il defirent leur cocus et Lily souffla a l'oreille de James :  
  
-Merci de m'avoir sauver la vie James, tu es un ange.  
  
Et elle lui donna un bec sur la joue. James rougi comme une tomate trop mure.  
  
-Mais de rien, c'est normal quand on est un Potter !  
  
Sirius et Remus se regarderent de nouveau bizzarement. Ils pensaient tous les deux : L'amour flotte entre Lily et James...  
  
Quand ils eurent fini de manger, ils se dirigerent vers la classe de potion, ou quelques Serpentards etaient deja la. En les voyant arriver, trois filles se mirent a glousser comme des poules. Elles voulaient James, Sirius et Remus comme petit amis. Sauf que le probleme, c'est que eux n'etaient pas tres interresser. Le prof. Crapulefini arriva et ouvrit la porte du cachot ou se donnait les cours. Tous allerent s'installer dans le cachot froid et humide.  
  
Chapitre 18 : Le cours de potion avec le prof crapulefini  
  
-Bonjour cher crapules ! Vous etes a la bonne place pour remplir vos tites tetes idiotes a nouveau cette anner. Alors je vais vous placer en equipe de deux pour l'anner. Bon mme Evans...avec Rogue. Mr lucius malfoy avec James potter. Remus lupin avec Peter Pettigrow et finalement, Sirius Black avec Mme Londubat.  
  
Tous allerent s'installer avec les coequipier que le prof designait. Bien sur au malheur de tous, personnes ne tombaient avec leurs amis.  
  
-Bon aujourd'hui, nous allons etudier la potion qui vous fait parler en la langue voulu pendant 1 heure. Prenez tous les ingredients suivants :  
  
poudre de corne de chevre moldu, ailes de chauve-souris, yeux de faucons et de l'eau du robinet.  
  
Premierement, melangez la poudre de corne a l'eau. Faire bouillir pendant 5 minutes. Ensuite, rajouter un ?il de faucon, et finalement les ailes de chauve-souris. Laisser refroidir pendant 1 minutes, puis en boire 50 ml en pensant a la langue que vous voulez parler.  
  
Tous firent ce que le prof avait dit et tous le monde etait rendue a boire les potion. Celle-ci avait la couleur bleu. Tous en burent 50 ml et le prof demandais maintenant a quelques eleves de parler pour montrer le resultat.  
  
-Lily Evans, commencer.  
  
-The noche todos los gatos nos pardos.  
  
-Tres bien, de l'espagnol. Monsieur James potter.  
  
-You are the most boring teacher of the school.  
  
-Tres bien, de l'anglais ! Sirius Black.  
  
-Bipppppppppppppppppppppppppp !  
  
-Bon c'est quoi cette langue ?  
  
-C'est la langue du telephone qui sonne occuper qt qui tape sur les nerfs de tous ! repondit Sirius d'un ton moqueur.  
  
Tout les eleves de la classe eclaterent de rire sauf quelques serpentard.  
  
-Tres drole mr Black ! Bon je vous laisse aller diner, bon repas.  
  
Tout les eleves sortirent de ce cours de potion joyeux.  
  
-Super ce cours ! s'ecria James, au juste, c'est quoi que t'a dit Lily ?  
  
-Bien, je dit un proverbe espagnol : La nuit tous les chats sont gris. Repondit Lily.  
  
-Et toi James, c'est quoi t'a dit ? demanda Sirius.  
  
-eh bien, j'ai dit que le prof. Crapulefini etait le plus ennuyeux de l'ecole, ce qui n 'est pas vrai. Je diarais plutot que le plus ennnuyeux, c'est le professeur Binns.  
  
-Oui c'est vrai.  
  
Ils allerent diner et ensuite, ils se rendirent a leur cours de vol sur balai.  
  
  
  
Chapitre 19 : promenade sur balai magique  
  
-Bonjour a tous ! aujourd'hui, nous allons jouer au quidditch ! James potter et peter pettigrow, vous etes les capitaines pour aujourd'hui.  
  
Les deux eleves s'avancerent et ils commencerent a choisir les membres de leurs equipes.  
  
-Je choisi Sirius. Dit James  
  
-Moi Remus.  
  
...  
  
La partie de quidditch commenca quand mme Voyanta lanca le swafle. Tous les jours qui jouait tournait partout et Lily n'arrivait pas a comprendre le jeu. Elle etait dans les gradins et elle regardait la partie. James prit un virage serer et parvint au bout de 15 minutes de jeu, d'attraper le vif d'or, ce qui mit fin a la partie.  
  
-Bravo chers eleves, bien jouer ! Je vous laisse libre pour le reste de la periode, bien sur, je veux que vous vous pratiquier a voler sur les balais. Faites ce que vous voulez.  
  
James s'approcha de Lily et toussota dans son dos pour u'elle se retourne.  
  
-Lily ?  
  
-Oui James ?  
  
-Bien ,je voulais savoir...si tu voulais...faire une promenade avec moi sur mon balai. Je connaît une formule pour le relonger pour deux...  
  
-Bien sur que je veux, mais pas besoin de le ralonger, je vais m'aggriper a toi !  
  
Ils embarquerent sur les balai de James et ils s'eleverent tres haut dans le ciel. Lily trouva que la vue etait superbe assise a coter de James.  
  
-La vue est belle ici n'est pas Lily ?  
  
-Si, surtout a coter de toi...  
  
-Lily...  
  
-Oui ?  
  
-Je voulais te dire, que l'autre jour, j'aurais voulu me tuer pour te sauver la vie quand tu etait dans le saule cogneur.  
  
-Pour vrai ?  
  
-Si je te le dit !  
  
-Merci, dit Lily en se raprochant legerement de James et en deposant sa tete sur son epaule.  
  
-Tu sais que tu es tres belle et que tes yeux emeraudes sont si beaux...  
  
-Merci, dit encore une fois dit Lily cette fois ci en donnant un petit bec sur la joue de James.  
  
-Tu sais, Je t'ai toujours aprecier, meme si je ne te l'avais jamais dit, tu es la personne la plus chere au monde pour moi.  
  
-Moi aussi.  
  
James fit monter le balai encore plus pour que personne ne puissent les voir ou les entendre. Les deux " amis " qui s'ammait beaucoup, se donnerent de petits becos. Dans le cou. Ils etait desormais tres amoureux l'un de l'autre.  
  
-Lily, JE T'AIME !  
  
-Moi aussi James !  
  
Et ils deciderent qu'il etait temps de redescendre sur le terrain de quidditch. Ils se donnerent un derniers bec, un vrai cette fois. Ils rangerent leur balai et se dirigerent vers l'entrer de poudlard devant le beau coucher de soleil qui etait a l'horizon. Ils allerent rejoindre les autres maraudeurs a la grande salle pour prendre un souper.  
  
Chapitre 20 : 2 chocogrenouilles gagner  
  
Dumbledore prit la parole :  
  
-Chers eleves, je voudrais vous dire que le premier match de quidditch aura lieu dans trois semaine. Merci vous pouvez continuer a manger.  
  
Et tout le monde recommenca a manger  
  
-Comment cela ce fait que vous etes arriver en retard ? demanda Sirius qui avait hate de savoir la reponse.  
  
-Bien parce que nous nous promenions en balai. Repondit Lily.  
  
-Bon nous aussi nous nous sommes promener en balai, mais pas aussi longtemps que vous. Fit remarquer Remus.  
  
-Bon d'accord ! Lily et moi...nous nous aimons.  
  
-Je le savais ! Remus tu me dois 2 chocogrenouilles ! fit Sirius.  
  
-Tiens les voilà. Marmonna Remus en tendant 2 chocogrenouilles a Sirius.  
  
-Vous avez parier que moi et James nous nous aimons ! fit Lily  
  
-Bien oui...  
  
-Et Sirius a gagner, pas etonnant fit James.  
  
Sur ce, ils finirent de manger et ils allerent dans leur salle commune pour expliquer a Tigresse comment apprendre a se metamorfauser en chatte. Ils allait aussi decider de comment ils creeront la carte des Maraudeurs. 


	5. chapitre 21 à 24

Chapitre 21 : animagi et plan a cree  
  
-Alors Lily, recapitulons. Pour devenir un animagi, tu dois penser tres tres fort a l'animal que tu veux devenir. Pendant ce temps, nous nous allons lire les paroles du livre " comment devenir animagi " que nous avons voler dans la reserve de la bibliotheque a l'aide ma cape. Ensuite, tu essayeras de te metamorphauser. Tu es pretes ? demanda James.  
  
-Si ! repondit Lily tres entousiasthe a l'idee de devenir un chat.  
  
-Alors commencon ! cria Remus.  
  
Lily pensa de toutes ses forces a un chat. Elle imagina qu'elle etait un chat. Pendant ce temps, James pronnoncait des paroles en latin. Soudian, Lily eu l'impression qu'un petit chat tigrer roux lui sautait dessus.  
  
-LILY ! criait la voie de son petit ami.  
  
-Quoi ? Quoi ?  
  
-Bon enfin tu sort de ta transe. Je crois que tu es prete ! declara James.  
  
-Tu es sur ?  
  
-Si ! Vas-y pense encore tres fort a ton animal.  
  
Lily pensa encore une fois tres fort a un chat, mais cette fois au chat tigrer roux qu'elle avait vu tout a l'heure. Les garcons virent le nez de Lily s'allonger, puis elle se mit a quatre pattes, puis elle rapetissa a la taille ton mignon petit chat tigrer roux.  
  
-Super Lily ! Tu as reeussi ! cria Sirius qui sautait presque au plafond.  
  
-Regardez ! Elle a garde ses yeux emeraudes ! C'est le plus beau chat que j'ai jamais vu ! s'ecria James qui prit Tigresse dans ses bras.  
  
Lily licha la joue de James. Celui-ci ria et reposa Tigresse sur le saufa.  
  
-Tigresse, redevient Lily ! dit James.  
  
Lily se retransforma en elle-meme.  
  
-C'est super, j'ai reeussi ! cria Lily qui sautait jusqu'au plafond.  
  
-Bon maintenant, nous devons faire le plan pour la carte des Maraudeurs. Dit Remus qui etait le seul a ne pas sauter jusqu'au plafond.(une chance, sinon il s'effondrerais...)  
  
-Alors il nous faut un vieux parchemin et nos baguettes magiques. fit Sirius.  
  
-Je l'ai ! cria Remus.  
  
-Ou l'as tu pris ?  
  
-Ben...je l'ai voler a Rusard...  
  
-Donne moi le. Dit James.  
  
-tiens.  
  
-" CREOM PLANTOM POUDLARD " cria James.  
  
Un plan de poudlard se dessina sur le vieux parchemin.  
  
-James, il manque les passages secrets. Dit Remus.  
  
-Pas de problemes. " AJOUTOM PASSAGEOM SECREOM ". dit James a son tour.  
  
Les passages secrets du château apparurent tous.  
  
-James tu es un genie ! cria Lily en sautant au cou de son petit ami.  
  
-Merci ! dit James en donnant un petit bec sur le front de Lily.  
  
-Il reste juste un petit probleme... dit Remus  
  
-Quoi donc ? demanda Sirius.  
  
-Bien, il ne faut pas que tout le monde le voit, alors il faudrait inventer une formule pour que lorsque nous la reciton la carte apparaît. Et il faut aussi rajouter les petit points pour les personnes. dit Remus.  
  
-" AJOUTOM POINTOM "  
  
4 petit points noir apparurent dans la salle commune des Griffondors : Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et James Potter.  
  
-Je vais inventer la formule pour que la carte montre ce que l'on veut voir. La voici : Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaise, dit Remus. Ensuite, je veux que ses ecritures vertes apparaissent : Messieurs Lunard, Patmol, coredrue et mademoiselle Tigresse Specialiste en assistance aux Maniganceurs de Mauvais coups Sont fiers de vous presenter : La carte des Maradeurs.  
  
-Super ! Nous avons fini la carte des Maraudeurs ! Hourra ! crierent tout les Maraudeurs.  
  
-Il serait temps que l'on aille se coucher. Fit remarquer Lily.  
  
-Oui tu as raison Tigresse, demain, on essaye notre carte et Lily, nous allons tester tes habiletes de chatte. Nous allons aller voir Rusard...dit James d'un ton mysterieux.  
  
Ils allerent se coucher pour avoir une bonne nuit de someil. Le lendemain s'atait samedi et ils auront beaucoup de temps pour s'amuser...  
  
Chapitre 22 : Rusard va se faire jouer un " tour "  
  
-salut Tigresse ! dit James.  
  
Lily etait sur les genoux de James, dans le dortoir des garcons. En chat, elle peut aller presque partout ou elle veut.  
  
-Tu as l'air en forme aujourd'hui ! continua James  
  
Lily ronronna comme un petit chaton tres heureux. James la trouvait tres mignone.  
  
-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. Fit la voie de Sirius dans son lit a baldaquin.  
  
-Alors tu essaye la carte des maraudeurs Sirius ! Ou est Malfoy en ce moment ? demanda Remus  
  
-Est bien, il est...dans la grande salle. Repondit aussitôt Sirius.  
  
-Et Rusard ou est-il ?demanda a son tour James.  
  
-Dans son bureau. Repondit encore une fois Sirius.  
  
-Tigresse, sa va etre a toi de jouer, tu va eloigner Rusard, pendant ce temps, nous nous allons regarder ce qu'il a dans son armoire ou sont les objets qu'il a conffisquer, dit James.  
  
-Miew ! repondit Lily en guise de reponse.  
  
-Aller vas-y ! dit Sirius. Nous nous prenons la cape de James et nous te suivons.  
  
Lily partit en direction du bureau de Rusard, suivit des trois autres maraudeurs, qui etaient en-dessous de la cape de James et qui tenait la cape des Maraudeurs  
  
Chapitre 23 : Sauver par un chat  
  
-Miew !  
  
-Miss. Teinture?  
  
-Miew !  
  
-Ou es-tu Miss. Teinture ?  
  
-Miew !  
  
Lily miaulait pour attirer Rusard en dehors de son bureau. Celui-ci pensait que s'etait Miss. Teniture, sa fidele chatte qui l'aidait a trouver les " intrus " qui voyageait dans les couloirs la nuit, comme le faisait les maraudeurs.  
  
-C'est beau Tigresse, continue de l'attirer...fit la voie de James dans le noir obscure du couloir.  
  
Apres plusieurs minutes de miaulement, Patmol, cornedrue et lunard, virent sur leur carte que Tigresse avait reussi a amener Rusard hors de son bureau. Ceux-ci entrerent en faisant le moins de bruit possible.  
  
-Aller les gars, on se dirige vers son armoire. Fit la voie de Remus en chuchotant.  
  
-Allons voir ce que Rusard garde dans sa petite armoire...fit Sirius  
  
Ils se dirigerent vers l'armoire sur laquelle il etait ecris : " objets dangereux ".  
  
-Eh ! regarder ! il a le volant-conducteur de Malfoy ! fit Sirius qui ne pu s'empecher de crier une petite exclamation de joie.  
  
Tous vinrent voir ce que la main de Patmol tenait.  
  
-Maudit chat errent ! Ils ne peuvent pas aller chasser les souris au lieu de m'enerver ! fit la voie grave de Rusard qui semblait s'approcher.  
  
Remus regarda leur carte et il vit que Rusard se dirigeait vers eux. Ils remirent la cape juste au moment ou celui-ci entrait dans son bureau. Ils reussir a s'eloigner de l'armoire sans trop de mal. Rusard s'approcha de son armoire. Les avait-il entendue ?  
  
-Qui osent venir dans mon bureau a cette heure ci ? fit-il.  
  
-Pas nous ! cria Sirius qui se placa aussitôt une main devant la bouche voyant l'erreur qu'il avait fait.  
  
-Sirius ! dit James.  
  
-Ne serais-ce pas la bande de Potter ? Mais c'est ce que nous allons tout de suite verifier ! Professeur Lalangue des eleves de votre maison ne sont pas dans leur dortoir, ils sont dans mon bureau ! cria Rusard.  
  
Remus regarda de nouveau sur la carte et cette fois-ci, il vit un petit point noir qui portait le nom de Mangea Lalangue, qui courait en direction du bureau de Rusard. Rusard sortit de son bureau pour aller rejoindre le professeur. En sortant il barrat la porte a clef.(Il etait un cracmol, alors il ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie...)  
  
-Pomme de pomme de zut de flute ! on est foutue ! dit Sirius. Pourquoi je me suis pas tout simplement tut ?!  
  
-Parce que tu penses en parlant ! Fit James. Et on est pas foutu, vous oublier Tigresse ?  
  
-Tu es un genie Cornedrue ! s'ecria Remus.  
  
-Je le sais. Pas besoins de me le dire ! repliqua Cornedrue.  
  
-Arrete de deconner James la ! Bon voyons quel sort pourrais faire que je ferais de la telepathie avec Lily ? se dit pour lui-meme Remus.  
  
-Moi je le sais ! C'est : Telephatikiora ! dit Sirius.  
  
-Comment ca tu le sais ? demanda Remus surpris que Patmol sache la reponse.  
  
-Si vous ecoutiez en divination, vous le sauriez !  
  
- Bon asser perdue de temps ! " TELEPATIKIORA ! " fit James.  
  
James Put aussitôt parler a Lily par telepathie.  
  
-Lily, nous sommes enferner dans le bureau de Rusard, viens nous sortir de la !  
  
-James ? Bon j'arrive, ne bouger pas !  
  
-Ou veut tu que l'on aille ?  
  
-Bon rester la. J'arrive.  
  
-D'accord n'amour ! a plus tard !  
  
James mit fin a la " conversation telepathiaque ". Lily se dirigea aussitôt vers le bureau de Rusard.  
  
-Elle arrive James ! dit Remus  
  
-Parfait ! cria James.  
  
CLICK ! La porte du bureau s'ouvrit et un petit chat tigrer orange se situait derriere. Tigresse avait reussi a prendre les clefs a Rusard, ce qui etait un miracle. Il devait l'avoir prit pour Miss. Teinture.  
  
-Tigresse ! s'ecria James lorsqu'il appercu Lily. Il la prit dans ses bras et celle-ci licha la joue de James.  
  
-Vite depechons nous de retourner a notre dortoir avant que Rusard et le prof. Lalangue s'appercoive de notre " disparition ". fit Sirius.  
  
Ils se depecherent de retourner a leur dortoir, avec le volant conducteur de Malfoy. James amena Lily dans ses bras, car quand elle etait en chat, elle etait tres legere. Ils se coucherent et ils n'eurent pas de punition et personne ne s'etait appercu de leur abscence ce soir la. Lily etait contente d'etre un animagus et d'avoir reussi a liberer les garcons a temps. Les maraudeurs quant a eux etaient content de leur coup et tres tres content d'avoir Lily comme Quatrieme Maraudeuse.  
  
Chapitre 24 : Entrainement de quidditch  
  
-James, entrainement de quidditch aller debout !  
  
James se fit reveiller a 4h30 du matin pour entrainement de quidditch, ce matin la. James avait hate d'y etre, car il aimait voler sur sa comete, son balai, le plus rapide de tout les temps, jusqu'à maintenant. Malfoy n'etait pas dans l'equipe des serpentard, ce qui fesait plaisir a James.  
  
Il enfila sa robe rouge de quidditch et alla sur le terrain avec sa comete sur l'epaule. Le reste de l'equipe etait deja la.  
  
-Bon te voilà enfin James ! fit Alexandre Desbois, le capitaine de l'equipe qui etait egalement un batteur. Lui etait en 6 anner a poudlard.  
  
-Il etait temps que tu arrive cela fait 10 minutes que l'on t'attend ! Fit Arthur weasley, l'autre batteur.  
  
-Alors tu es prêt pour ton premiere entrenement de l'anner ? demanda Molly Wisiley, la gardienne de Griffondor.  
  
-Pour etre prêt, ca tu peux le dire ! repondit James qui pouvait enfin parler.  
  
Tous monterent sur leur ballais et s'envolerent dans les airs. James etait content de retrouver cette agreable sensation lorsqu'il voulait sur sa comete. Il vola autour de tous les buts, fit le tour du stade de quidditch et s'arreta dans les airs, pour essayer de reperer le vif d'or que Desbois avait lancer tout a l'heure.  
  
-James ! fit une voie que James adorait entendre.  
  
-Salut Lily ! fit James tres content de voir sa petite amie venue le voir s'entrainer. Que fais tu ici ?  
  
-Bien devine, deux choses. Je viens te voir t'entrainer( je le savais pensa James) et je viens tester le volant de Malfoy.  
  
James redescendit par terre pour voir Lily de plus pres. Ceux-ci s'embrassairent longtemps avant de se rendre compte que tout le monde les regardaient.  
  
-Desoler de vous deranger jeunes tourteraux, mais James a un entrainement a faire ce matin. Dit Desbois sechement.  
  
-James, va t'entrainer et moi je vais tester ce volant. Tu n'a qu'a rester sur ton balai et tu verra ce qui se passera. Dit Lily d'une voie mysterieuse que James aimait bien.  
  
-D'accord. S'ecria James  
  
James se " rassit " sur son balai et il resta la a attendre que quelque chose se passe. Soudain, celui-ci se mit a bouger tout seul, sans controler son balai. Il jeta un coup d'?il rapide aux gradins et il pu apercevoir que Lily utilisait le volant pour le controler.  
  
-Alors James aimes-tu ce volant conducteur de balai que malfoy utilisait avant pour controler des joueur pendant les matchs ?  
  
-Oui ! cria James a Tigresse.  
  
Lily continua a controler James une bonne demi-heure. Desbois les fit redescendre pour leur dire :  
  
-Notre premier match aura lieu dans une semaine et ce sera contre les serdaigles. C'est tout. Maintenant aller manger !  
  
Tout les joueurs se dirigerent vers le grand hall de poudlard pour y entrer pour enfin manger. Lily et James avait terriblement faim. Quand ils entrerent dans la grande salle, ils eurent une mauvaise surprise. 


	6. chapitre 25 à 32

Chapitre 25 : Bataille dans la Grande salle  
  
-Potter donne moi ce volant ! C'est le mien ! Mon père me l'a donné !  
  
-C'est faux, nous l'avons trouvé dans...  
  
-Le corridor ce matin ! fini Lily qui donna un léger coup de pied à James. Il ne fallait pas que Malfoy aprenne qui l'avait pris dans l'armoire de Rusard.  
  
-Mon ?il ! Alors Potter t'a enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui est plus faible que toi et qui prend ta défense ! Tu aurait quand même pu choisir quelqu'un de mieux que cette Lily Evans ! Comme Emmy Parkinson par example ! Elle au moins elle est belle !  
  
James se jeta sur Malfoy avant meme que celui-ci puisse dire Quidditch. Il lui donna un coup de point sur le nez. Malfoy cria très fort lorsqu'il recu le poing de James en pleine figure. Tous le monde regardait à présent la bataille qui venait d'éclater entre Malfoy et Cornedrue.  
  
Pour " répliquer ", Lucius fit une jambette a James, ce qui le fit trébucher. En tombant en pleine face, James se fractura le nez. Celui-ci lui pendait dans les mains.  
  
-Que se passe-t-il ici ! cria la voix du directeur l'air pas très content.  
  
Quand Dumbledore vit Malfoy rouge sur le nez et James avec un bout de nez dans les mains, il conduisit James chez Mme Pomfresh et il dit à Malfoy :  
  
-50 points vous seront retiré !  
  
Et il s'en alla comme si de rien etait a la table des professeur pour ensuite faire son discours.  
Chapitre 26 : Petite annonce de Dumbledore  
  
-Dans une semaine aura lieu le premier match de quidditch ! Pour Halloween, nous organiserons une sortit à pré-au-lard pour les troisième années et plus. Pendant ce temps, le reste de l'école qui ne vont pas a la sortie, pourrons rester avec Mme Mcgonagall pour confectionner des cartes de Halloween magiques. Que le festin commance !  
  
Dumbledore tapa des mains et se rassit. Les Maraudeurs virent apparaître devant eux des tonnes de nourriture, asser pour nourrire le petit ami de Petunia, Vernon, et voir s'il avait un enfant il mangerait tout. Lily ne laisserait jamais son enfant seul avec eux ! Ca c'est sur !  
  
-Alors Lily, est-ce facile d'utiliser le volant ? demanda Remus qui avait la bouche pleine de hamburger.  
  
-Oui, C'est très facile ! repondit Lily.  
  
-Vas-tu t'en servir un peu pendant le premier match de quidditch pour controler James ? demanda Sirius, aussi enjouer que d'habitude.  
  
-Est bien...peut-etre pas pour James mais pour les serpentards...on verra ! Fit Lily qui commançais a avoir le regard rêveur.  
  
Tous finirent de manger très lentement, puis ils se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune. La semaine de cours passa vite jusqu'au vendredi ou avait lieu le premier match de quidditch. Lily se servira du volant pour controler les joueur de l'équipe des serpentards demain...James se coucha tôt pour pouvoir être en forme et surtout pour impressionner Tigresse...  
Chapitre 27 : sauver par Lily  
  
-Bienvenue tout le monde à ce premier match de Quidditch de l'année, qui opposera les Griffondors et les Serpentard, dit la voix du commentateur de quidditch : Christopher Jordan.  
  
En bas sur le terrain :  
  
-Alors, vous êtes prêt à écrasser ces minables de Serpentard comme des crêpes? Fit Alexandre Desbois, le capitaine de l'équipe des Griffondors.  
  
-Alexandre, nous serons toujours prêt à gagné contre ces stupide serpentard! cria Marc Lord, un des trois poursuiveurs.  
  
-Alors allons-y!  
  
Les 7 joueurs de l'équipe de quidditch des Griffondors firent soudain leur entrer dans le stade de quidditch. Ils furent acclamé comme des héros par les griffondors, les poufsouffles et les serdaigles. Les serpentard eux les huaient.  
  
-Mme voyanta s'avance vers le milieu du stade. Elle lance le souafle et siffle dans son sifflet. Que la partie commence...Oh non! Chito Mcchain s'empare du souafle avant les Griffondors!  
  
-Jordan!  
  
-Désoler Mme Mcgonagall...je ne dirai plus mon avis sur la meilleure maison...  
  
-Jordan!  
  
-D'accord...j'arrête! Alors Chito se dirige vers les buts des Griffondors...Il fait une passe a Evrard Polistirène, un autre poursuiveur des Serpentard...Celui-ci s'avance encore plus près des buts de griffondor...Il lance et...oh super..Arthur Weasley un batteur de griffondor a frappé juste à temps le souafle...  
  
Pendant que Jordan commantait la partie, James était à la recherche du vif d'or. Cepandant, Lucius l'avait déjà remarqué. Il fit une flèche vers le sol très rapidement. James le remarqua. Il le suivait des yeus et décendait lentement. Quand il apperçue un petit point doré devant malfoy il mit toute la puissance de sa comète et se dirigea droit sur Malfoy.  
  
BANG!  
  
Malfoy et James se retrouvèrent pas terre...ou presque... James fut soudainement élever au dessus du sol avec sa comète dans les bras.  
  
-Merci Lily...  
  
Puis il s'évanouit avec le vif d'or prit dans son chandail qui criait :  
  
-Griffondor a gagné, 150 points pour lui!  
  
Tout le monde sauf les serpentards étaient fou de joie(même les professeur sauf Crapulefini...).  
  
C'est ainsi que le premier match de quidditch de l'année se passa.  
  
Chapitre 28 : Tous ont hate a demain  
  
-Merci Lily...sans toi je serais en ce moment à l'infirmerie...  
  
-Ya pas de problème cher Cornedrue...  
  
Cornedrue et Tigresse se donnèrent un long baiser passionné.  
  
-Eum eum...  
  
Sirius et Remus venaient d'entrer dans la salle commune. Lily s'excusa et se rassit comme il faut sur les genoux de son petit ami.  
  
-Excusez nous...fit Lily embarasser.  
  
-Ba ya pas de problème!fit Sirius tout aussi enjouer que d'habitude.  
  
-D'ailleurs vous n'êtes pas les seuls! Dit Remus en faisant un léger signe de tête pour montrer quelque chose derrière lui.  
  
Tous regardèrent et virent Arthur Weasley et Molly Wisiley en train de se minoucher. Décidément, c'était la saison des nouveaux tourtereaux à Griffondor cette année.  
  
-Bon que diriez vous d'aller manger, moi je meurent de faim pas vous? Demanda Remus  
  
-Si! Repondirent tout les autres en coeur  
  
-Bien allons-y! Tout le monde se dirigea vers la grande salle. En chemin il rencontrère plein de personne dont une qui fit Sirius devenir gêner. C'était Ludmilla Nouaga, une poufsouffle de cinquième année. Sirius avait toujours eu un oeil sur elle depuis la première anner et dans les cours, il la dévorait des yeux. Elle avait des cheveux d'un bland presque blanc comme les nuages et des yeux si bleu ciel que l'on pourrait s'y perdre. Ludmilla aimait beaucoup la lune.  
  
Arriver à la grande salle, les 4 maraudeurs se jetèrent sur leur table comme des loups pour voir ce qu'il y avait à manger. Malheuresement pour eux le repas n'était toujours pas servi. Ils prirent donc place près de leur camarades de Griffondor.  
  
Dumbledore prit la parole :  
  
Demain étant donc le jour de halloween, la sortit de pré-au lard aura lieu pour les 3ième et plus. Le professeur Mcgonagall vous attendra demain, ceux qui ne vont pas à pré-au-lard, devant la classe de défense contre les forces du mal, pour faire des cartes de halloween animés. Les autres qui vont à la sortie, il serait fort aprécié que vous attendiez dans le hall d'entrer. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. Bon repas!  
  
Comme à l'habitude Dumbledore frappa des mains et de la nourriture apparut devant les tables.Ils mangèrent tous à leur faim et allèrent se coucher pour pouvoir se lever tôt le lendemain matin. Sirius prévoyait acheter plusieurs farce et attrape cher derviche et bang pour pouvoir jouer plein d'autre tour durant le reste de l'année.  
  
Chapitre 29 : Idée pour un nouveau tour  
  
-Allez debout là-dedans!  
  
-Oh Lily! Laisse moi dormir! Cria la voie de James  
  
-Certainement pas, dans 15 minutes on part a pré-au-lard et moi je suis déjà prette et le reste de la bande sauf toi l'est également alors debout! Répliqua Lily  
  
-Bon ok je me lève...juste pour toi...  
  
James se leva tranquillement prit sa douche et rejoint les Maraudeurs dans le hall d'entrer de poudlard. Ils partirent ainsi à pré-au-lard.  
  
Arivés à destination, ils décidèrent d'aller faire un tour chez les trois balais. Ils commendaire chacun une bierre au beurre et s'installèrent sur une table un peu à l'écart.  
  
-Eh, à qui pensez vous qu'on devrait faire notre prochain tour? Demanda Sirius  
  
-Eum...bonne question...dit James  
  
-Peut-être à Rogue! Firent Remus et Lily en même temps  
  
-Ouais super idée! M,ais quesqu'on va lui faire? Demanda Sirius  
  
-Eum...on pourrait acheter des bombes a bouse et les lui jeter deçu avec la cape d'invisibiliter? Fit Lily pensive  
  
-Non j'ai une meilleure idée que sa moi...fit James diabolique  
  
-Ah oui et c'est quoi? Demanda Remus  
  
-Eh bien on achètera temps tôt, des faux fil d'araigner et on ira lui en mettre dessus pendant la nuit sous nos fomes animales...dit James qui avait toujours son regard diabolique  
  
-Ok on est tous d'accord pour cela!  
  
Ils finnirent leur bierre au beurre et allèrent acheter ces fameux fil d'arraigner. Ils continuèrent à se promener et finire par revenir à Poudlard fatiguer. Ils allèrent manger, puis se « coucher »pour être en forme pour faire leur tour ce soir même vers minuit...  
  
Chapitre 30 : ouf!  
  
-Lily... -Eh quoi...james? viens que je t'embrasse mon chox... -LILY! -Remus? Eh quoi? Fit Lily en ouvrant les yeux, Tu es ou? -Devant toi sous la cape d'invisibilitée de James. Repondit Remus en chuchotant pour ne pas réveiller les autres filles du dortoir qui dormait. Tu viens? Lily regarda devant elle et elle ne vit rien, normal puisque Remus était invisible. Elle vit par contre un cerf et un chien noir coucher au pied de son lit. Elle se leva et alla flatter le cerf derrière les oreilles puis elle prit à son tour sa forme animale. En animaux, il ne pouvait pas se parler, mais par contre il était facile de deviner ce que lautre voulait que l'on fasse. -Aller vener mes animaux...je vais transporter nos merveillex fils...fit Remus avec le même air diabolique que James cet après-midi. Il faut juste réussir à trouver la salle commune des serpentard... Patmol fit un gémissement pour leur faire comprendre de le suivre car il avait vu rogue et Malfoy hier matin entrer dans leur dortoir. Ils prirent donc la direction des cachots, ou il fesait un froid de cannard. Il arriverent devant une espèce de statue de serpent. Le problème était maintenant de trouver le mot de passe. Remus essaya une tonne de chose mais rien à faire, il ne trouvait pas. Soudain Lily se rappela qu'un jour en deuxième année qu'elle avait entendue parler que le mot de passe était des personne non pur et qu'ils ne le changeait jamais. Elle reprit sa forme humaine sous les non non de Remus. Elle pronnonça : -Sans-de-bourbe La porte s'ouvrit alors. Des se firent soudain entendre. Lily eut très peur et se métamorphosa très rapidement et elle et les autres coururent vite dans la salle commune et fermèrent la porte. Ouf ils était sauve.  
  
Chapitre 31 : Coup reussi  
  
Ils se glissèrent tous vers le dortoir des garçon ou ils trouvèrent enfin le lit de Rogue. Remus distribua un peu de fil à chacun. Tigresse commença, avec sa forme de chat, à enrouler les peids de Rogue autour du matela. Cornedrue fit de même pour les bras de Rogue ainsi que Patmol pour la tête. Et pour finnir le tout, Remus enroula tout le corp de rogue comme il faut au matela. Content de leur coup, les Maraudeurs sortirent du dortoir et allèrent dans la salle commune de Griffondor. -Super! Fit James qui avait le reprit le premier sa forme humaine. -J'ai hâte de voir la tête qu'il fera demain en se levant! Fit Sirius qui reprit également sa forme humaine. -Ouais! Fit Remus en autant la cape -Notre coup est réussi! S'exclama Lily heureuse de son coup. Ils allèrent tous se coucher sur une note joyeuse...  
  
Chapitre 32 : Un duel a l'horizon  
  
-Potter! Maudit Potter!  
  
Rogue etait entrer ce matin la dans la grande salle en rampant comme un serpent( normal..c'est un serpentard.) enrouler de fil d'arraigner en criant Potter Potter!  
  
A la table des griffondor, tous les maraudeurs se retennait pour ne pas rouler par terre. James essaya d'embrasser Lily, mais en vain, il ne reussi guere, car Lily riait tellement qu'il etait pratiquement impossible de lui toucher la figure. James eut soudain la vue gacher : Rogue etait devant lui.  
  
-Potter, je te convoque ce soir en duel a minuit dans le parc, pres du lac. Je prends Malfoy comme second et toi? -Je prends.fit James  
  
-Moi, il prends moi!  
  
-O la petite evans prends la defense de son petit ami.fit rogue d'un ton narquois.  
  
-Oui et alors? Repliqua Lily  
  
-les sang-de-bourbe sont des incapables! Fit Rogue  
  
-Ne touche pas a Lily! Cria James. Cracbadabum!  
  
James lanca un sort a rogue, ce qui fit dechirer son pantalon. Encore une fois tout le monde eclata de rire, et Rogue sen alla en boudant.  
  
-On se voit ce soir potter. Dit-il avant de s'en aller a sa table.  
  
-Ouais a ce soir minable! Fit James avec un air diabolique qui commencait a faire peur aux autres maraudeurs.  
  
Ils finnirent de manger et allerent se promener dans le parc de poudlard les derniere minutes qui restaient avant que le cours de DCFM commence.  
Chapitre 33 : 


End file.
